Happy Accidents (Part 3)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping adventure, where they have taken refuge in a Pokémon Centre. Ash has just awoken from a strange (Or delightful, take your pick) dream to find a napping beauty. A sneaky idea peaks into a risky attempt. Will Ash get caught? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


Wandering around the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice Serena's expression as she slept. I choked back a laugh and silently opened the fridge. I grabbed a Diet Coke and pulled up a chair in front of Serena. While I sipped on my Coke and admired Serena, I thought to myself,_ Is it weird that I'm staring at a sleeping 15-year old girl at…? _I checked the clock that hung from the kitchen wall. _…8:23 in the morning? Or is it strange that I want her to wake up, slam me down onto the couch and re-enact my dream? There's no way… _I stopped mid-thought as I heard Serena moan. At first, I thought I was busted. But when I saw that she wasn't waking, yet continued to moan, I realised that Serena was moaning…in _pleasure_. I didn't really know what to do, but what I did know was that Serena's moaning was filling me with curiosity. No, not curiosity…_arousal._

Serena rolled onto her back and quietly whispered between short breaths, "Mmm…Ash…n-not too fast…" I mouthed, "_Wow!" _To no one in particular. I moved closer to Serena's face. I could feel her rapid breathing on my chin. I grinned and planted a quick peck on her cheek. I didn't notice a reaction, so I did it again. And again. I eventually got bored with the taste of cheek, and moved to the lips. At first, I only gave a short, soft kiss. But when her breathing quickened, I gently bit on her lip. As if out of instinct, Serena plunged her tongue into my mouth. I took no shame in returning the favour. I noticed a small space on the couch and I laid onto it, now directly next to Serena. I embraced her whilst holding a long, passionate kiss. We continued to kiss for a while before I heard three loud _knocks _come from the door. I quickly withdrew from the kiss and got up. I panted and looked over at Serena, who, by a miracle, was still asleep. I straightened myself up, and while trying to get over the fact that I had just fondled a sleeping girl, I opened the door.

Bonnie stood on the other side of the door, with Clemont behind her.

"Good morning, Ash!" smiled Bonnie. I smiled back, but then remembered a honey-blonde girl sleeping on the couch, as if I could forget. I rushed Bonnie and Clemont out of the door and into the hallway, and said, "Shh! Serena's still sleeping, so let's talk down in the lobby." As we were entering the elevator, Clemont turned to me and said, "Ah, yes. I was wondering if we could talk about that." I raised an eyebrow. "…About what?" Clemont opened his mouth to respond, but then looked down at Bonnie, who was trying her best to listen. "Later," Clemont whispered. I nodded.

I put my knife and fork down onto an empty, syrup-covered plate. I sighed contently and glanced over at Bonnie, who was still eating. I leaned towards Clemont and said, "What did you want to know?" Clemont looked up from a small device he was tinkering with and smiled.  
"Well…How'd you sleep?" Clemont asked. I frowned, confused by his question.

"Good…?" I responded, clearly showing that I was confused. Clemont shook his head and laughed. "Okay, you didn't understand me on that one, so let's try again. _Did_ you sleep?" I shrugged, now totally unaware of what Clemont was hinting. "Come on, Ash," Clemont whined, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I still didn't understand, and Clemont sighed when he realised this.  
"Spell _what _out, Clemont?" came a harmonic voice from behind me. I jumped, surprised. Serena stood behind my chair, smiling and holding her hands behind her back, like she always did. Arceus, I _loved_ it when she did that. She looked so cute.

"Oh, hey Serena! Sleep well?" I asked. Serena winked at me and said, "Yeah, like a bomb." I grinned. "So, what were you two talking about just now?" Serena asked again, pointing to me and Clemont. "Uh…" Clemont and I groaned in unison. Bonnie, who happened to be eavesdropping, ran in hurriedly and grabbed Clemont. "Come on, big brother! Let's go get some more pancakes!" she said, deliberately rushing Clemont to his feet. "How are you finished _already_?" Clemont asked as he ran off with Bonnie. Serena took the empty seat next to me and rested her head on her chin, grinning. There was an awkward silence, before finally I spoke, "So, where…" I was cut off by Serena shushing me and pressing her finger to my lips.

_Do I taste strawberry? _I asked myself. Serena stretched and whispered ever so delicately, "I never knew you had it in you, Ash." I couldn't piece together what Serena was saying. I frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Serena giggled, responding, "That sly, reckless side of you. That little piece of you, deep inside, that just attacks when given an opportunity. At first, I thought it was a one-off, you know, with the Berry. But now…" I shook my head, terribly confused. I shrugged, "I still have no idea what you're talking about, Serena."

Serena gave me the cheekiest smile she could muster, and softly said, "I was awake, Ash Ketchum."

I gasped. I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Serena noticed my blush and smiled.  
"I wonder what your mother would think of your _wild _side, eh?" Serena added. I groaned, desperately trying to think of an excuse. I stuttered, mumbling my words. For the first time in my entire life, I was nervous about something that had nothing to do with battling.

Serena decided to explain the morning from her perspective.

"Before you opened the fridge, I was actually asleep. Because of me being a light sleeper, the sound of the fridge clattering woke me up. I knew it was you, because who _else _could it be? I turned onto my shoulder and thought of how to react. I wondered if you thought I was still sleeping. I decided to test you, so I started moaning. My dangling hand happened to brush against yours, and I felt goosebumps. I knew that you were…_interested_ by then." I shuddered at the way she lingered on the word _interested_.  
Serena continued, "Once you started kissing my cheek, I knew it was only a matter of time. I took a chance and opened my eyes. While you were preoccupied with, well… my cheek, I noticed Fennekin watching us. I looked at her, then to the door. Thankfully, Fennekin seemed to understand my request. She made sure the door was locked, then came back and nodded. I closed my eyes again, and just enjoyed it. Unfortunately, _someone _interrupted us. I knew that it was over, at least for the time being. So I waited until you had left before I 'woke up'."  
I was speechless. Completely shocked. Dumbfounded. However you wanted to put it, that was my reaction. I thought carefully about my words, before finally responding, "So, what now?"  
Serena giggled, almost sinisterly, and whispered into my ear, "What now? Well, _now _we…"

* * *

Haha! And _that's _where we'll cut off...for now! Part 4 coming soon, Reviews Appreciated!  
BTW, PM me for some Q&A about anything in this fanfic. I know some of you are asking a few questions, and I would love to answer them. Enjoy ;)


End file.
